Promises Are Made To Be Broken
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: He watched as the girl he loved started to drift away from him, she wouldn't leave him though - they had just made a promise. But then he remembered something she had said a long time ago, 'Promises were made to be broken.'


Chad briefly looked down at the fragile girl in his arms as she sobbed, her grip tightened on his shirt and he held her even closer to his own shaking body. He shook his head and closed his eyes as he tried to think of the person she used to be, the girl he used to love so much. Although the love had never died, the girl had.

A tear dropped down his face at the thought – where had she gone? What had happened?

"Sonny? Why?" He finally whispered to her, cradling her in his arms as she slowly managed to control her sobs.

'I did it all for you..." She whispered back, not looking at him but instead burying her head deeper into his chest, gripping him even tighter. Chad couldn't believe what he had just hears, why would she doubt herself? Why would she do it all for him?

"Sonny.. you need to change the way you think, I never wanted you to change. You are so beautiful and so special, you should never change, ever." He sighed deeply as he thought about how they used to be together, how close they were once upon a time.

"I don't want you to hide yourself from me or anyone else anymore, no more secrets okay? I don't want you to carry on hurting yourself like this anymore? You're so perfect," He whispered the last bit, smoothing out her hair, smiling as he breathed in the scent.

"We could go away together, leave this all behind. I can show you exactly how we used to be, I can show you who you used to be. I want to be able to show you the girl I fell in love with again." Sonny shook her head, more tears falling down her face, staining his shirt.

She closed her eyes as she thought about everything that had happened, why she had become the person she had. She thinks back to the past few months, memories fill her mind of standing in front of the mirror, poking and prodding at all the fat she could find on her body. She remembers thinking about his new girlfriend, the girl who had so much in common with her but yet had everything she did not – she was beautiful, she was thin, clever and happy - she was everything that Sonny thought she wasn't. She couldn't see the fact that she was the one Chad wanted, she was the one he loved.

"Sonny, it's all going to be okay." Chad whispered to her, holding her even closer to his body. More tears fell down his face as he felt her bones through her top. He had never thought this possible of his Sonny, he had no idea how much she missed him and loved him. He didn't know who she was anymore and he has a good idea that she felt the same.

Sonny closed her eyes, thinking about how she felt, what she thought at the time. All of her memories of back then were just a dim memory, as though a darkness had overtook her, making her forget all of the bad memories and letting her focus on the times when she was happy.

She remembered looking at herself that first time, she had seen him in the studios after their break up and he has moved on already.

So that night, Sonny looked into the mirror, thinking about **her **and how she looked, how happy Chad was around her.

She looked at her stomach, frowning. She grabbed the little fat she had on there, tears ran down her face as she thought about how beautiful** she** had looked in that bikini. She moved over to her hair, too boring she thought.

'Change and he will notice you', she thought, change and he will love you again. Change and he will want to be with you. She was so alone, she was all alone and there was nothing anybody could do about it. She closed her eyes again, shaking her head as she thought about it.

She thought about how she had to hide herself from everyone, she became so engrossed in her mission that she had forgotten about everyone else – even Chad.

"You're perfect the way you are.." Chad repeated, smiling down at her. Sonny shook her head and sighed,

"I'm not...." She muttered,

"I never have been.." She whispered as she closed her eyes, wanting to pull away from him but not wanting to leave the warmth of his body. Her own shook as the cold air hit her small, fragile body.

"And I can't go away with you, it's too late..."

"Too late for what?"

"To runaway.." She sighed, scared at how weak she had become, knowing how different she was from the girl this time a year ago. Wondering if when Tawni came back in a few weeks from her holiday, would she even recognize her best friend?

Sonny knew how much weight she had lost, knowing why she had lost it. But she never thought about stopping – not until the day he finally noticed her. So she carried on starving, not just for the attention but so he could finally see the person she wanted to be, the person she thought she would be able to become.

Chad held her tighter still against his body when he heard her take a deep breath, trying to hide from the pain she so obviously felt. He couldn't believe that help hadn't arrived yet. He looked down at her, kissing her forehead as he felt more tears drip down his own face, and then wiped away the tears falling down her face as well.

Sonny looked down at her arm, frowning at the blood still dripping down her wrist, not sure if she wanted to die anymore or not. She looked up Chad's eyes, lifting up her blood free hand to touch his face, smiling at him. He could tell her eyes were about to close, he could tell she was thinking about leaving him.

"You're not allowed okay? Don't even think about it? I love you, I love you so much. You're not going to leave me, I am never going to leave you again."

"Promise?" She smiled at him, he nodded,

"Only if you promise..." She nodded,

"I will be okay won't I? Will we be okay?" He nodded at both questions,

"You're going to be fine, you're going to be just fine."

"And us?"

"We're going to be amazing, nothing and nobody is going to come between us ever again. I promise you that." She nodded,

"That's okay then." She closed her eyes, her breathing suddenly changing. Chad heard the sirens, shaking her lightly, calling her name as tears ran down his face in large drops, seeming like they would never stop.

"They are on their way, they are nearly here. Just a few more minutes, please. You promised!" He carried on shaking her body, looking at the ambulance that had just pulled up, he nodded towards them and sighed as they ran up to them.

He watched as they tried to help her, he watched as the girl he loved started to drift away from him. And then he remembered something she had said a long time ago;

_'Promises are made to be broken.'_

**A/N: Just a random one shot that popped up in my head, but let me know what you think and if you want it to carry on from the start or something. But then again I think I have a lot of ED ones up right now, but I guess I can never get enough of those type of stories. I think this works as a one shot though. But please review and let me know what you thought of it :) **


End file.
